


Learn What Joy Means

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Daisy has something important to tell Luigi.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Learn What Joy Means

There was a twinge of worry at Daisy’s words, “I need to talk to you, now,” because even when said softly it could make anyone’s heart sink.

There was something more familiar, comforting, to offset the worry. Daisy had taken Luigi’s hand and led him to a bench. He wondered if she could feel the heat of his hand through their gloves.

She sat down first. There was pressure on his taken hand for just a moment. She blinked and released his hand.

“Sorry.”

Luigi sat down beside her and felt the need to offer his hand right back. Right now his mind was focusing on where her hand had laced through his. The creak of fabric, her fingertips against his knuckles, and the way her fingers had squeezed his hand once before she let go.

It was so easy for her to do, other little touches and gestures like that. A sort of tenderness that made his heart trip over on itself and race in his chest.

He realized then it was probably too long for him to go without talking, and spoke.

“Um, what did you want to talk about?” he asked.

Right then there was a glimpse of worry on Daisy’s face. But she shook her head and seemed to build herself up.

“I – “ she snapped her mouth shut and breathed in deeply.

A sudden realization sparked in Luigi’s head. But he couldn’t speak either and, in comparison to her, his courage was scattered right now. He decided to work on building up a response to whatever she would end up saying.

“So, yeah, I like you,” Daisy started. Her words become a long and steady stream of consciousness, lacking eloquence in its quickness. “But there’s always a step forward, always something more, more to say or do or express, like this right here right now, so I’m asking you for that, and I hope this is what you want to hear, but, stupid words, just say it!”

Daisy breathed in deeply again. Luigi’s throat seemed to close up at the most inopportune time.

“I love you,” Daisy said, “And what I’m asking is if you feel the same way.”

“Ah,” Luigi managed, and nothing more. In desperation he nodded and then thought that wasn’t enough to befit her. He embraced her, his heart pounding in his ears, and his vision blurry for a few seconds.

Luigi blinked, and his vision cleared. Daisy’s hands were flat against his back, bundles of warmth. Her face was nestled against the back of his neck. She rubbed her forehead there, and it made him wonder if she could feel his pounding heart.

Daisy squeezed once before letting go. She reached and gingerly moved the brim of Luigi’s hat so she could see his face better.

“Ah, look at you,” she said softly as her free hand cupped his face. Her thumb brushed over the warmth.

“I love you, too,” he said.

It was a beautiful sight to see her smile.


End file.
